


Howling

by Enikawa_Moriko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (is this becoming a theme i feel like this is becoming a theme), Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Human Lance (Voltron), M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enikawa_Moriko/pseuds/Enikawa_Moriko
Summary: He had to shield his eyes with his hand from the bright moonlight shining through the window on the opposite end of the hallway, his eyes already used to the pitch black of his own apartment. Grumbling, he crossed the small distance between his and Keith's doors. The whimpers, before mostly lost in the louder sounds of Kosmo's claws intensified, erratic and pitiful.Did Keith really leave him closed in there?Lance just wants his beauty sleep, but somehow he gets a date out of it.





	Howling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nigg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigg/gifts).



> Written for my wonderful buddy's Nigg birthday!! Check out [his AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigg) he's super talented and if you like werewolf Keith, you definitely won't be disappointed!  
> Happy birthday, my friend <3  
> You can't really tell but the title is from [king and lionheart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtyBBoOUgho) because I am uncreative and I love this song.
> 
> This was written and edited in one go, so if you spot any mistakes, please point them out!!

It was 3 am and Lance couldn't sleep.

He had his premium facemask on, earbuds playing a soft, relaxing music in his ears and he was lying on his comfy bed dressed in the softest nightgown he owned (and that was quite a selection).

So why was he awake?

The reason had been simple – his goddamn neighbor. And. His  _ fucking _ . Dog.

It has been about four weeks since the mullet had moved in. He was attractive, as attractive as they come, even with the horrendous abomination of a haircut. Lance might or might not have accidentally walked right into a glass door the first time he saw him (but he's never admitting to anything).

The mysterious-stranger-turned-neighbor had worn a red plaid, dark skinny jeans and black-rimmed glasses – a standard, but frankly  _ illegal _ combination. Lance was sure this stranger was extremely dangerous and should be sued for the things it did to people's hearts.

Other people's. Definitely not Lance's. Shut up, Pidge.

And he had the fluffiest, most adorable dog in existence walking with him.

At first, Kosmo had seemed like such a good boy, always greeting Lance with a bark, and letting Lance pet him whenever he met Keith, which Lance had soon found out was his neighbor's name, in the elevator of their apartment building.

He definitely wasn't being a good boy now.

Lance resisted the urge to slam his pillow onto his face, expensive facemask or not. He managed to resist the urge – that shit was  _ expensive _ – but his patience was wearing thin. He needed his beauty sleep, dammit!

The dog kept clawing at the walls, barking and howling, growling and whimpering as if possessed for what seemed like  _ hours _ on end. How did Keith not mind? How hard must his sleep be? Or did he just… left Kosmo closed here and didn't come back? Oh my god, what if something had happened to him and he was dying in his living room after being stabbed by a knitting needle of his crazy aunt nobody knew about-

Okay Lance, calm down, everything is gonna be alright.

Another howl, more scratching.

This needs to  _ stop _ .

Lance got up, finding his fluffy slippers without a problem and marched into the hallway, still in his full sleeping attire. He had to shield his eyes with his hand from the bright moonlight shining through the window on the opposite end of the hallway, his eyes already used to the pitch black of his own apartment. Grumbling, he crossed the small distance between his and Keith's doors. The whimpers, before mostly lost in the louder sounds of Kosmo's claws intensified, erratic and pitiful.

Did Keith really leave him closed in there? What kind of person would do that to such a beautiful dog?

Just to be sure, Lance pressed the doorbell – it was loud, so loud he almost had to cover his ears – as it cut through the momentary lull in Kosmo's performance.

That, of course, got even louder fit of howling in response and Lance was really forced to press the heels of his hands into his ears this time, just to try and drown out at least a small bit of the noise. The howling and whimpering was even closer now, right behind the door, loud enough to wake up even those already dead.

This needed to stop.

Lance looked around, helpless. There wasn't much in the hallway, except for him and a potted plant next to Keith's door.

Keith didn't seem like the type to hide spare keys in such obvious places, but Lance was desperate. He inspected the pot from every side, lifting it up, even checking for the key in the soil, but came up empty-handed.

The plant didn't look so pleased with his antics, so he hurriedly apologized and left it alone.

In the last ditch of effort, he checked under the ratty doormat.

Something small and made out of metal was lying there.

Holy shit, he hadn't thought he would actually be successful.

The whimpering was reaching the thresholds of pain for Lance's sensitive hearing.

Only slightly fumbling, he managed to insert the key into the lock and-  _ click _ .

It had worked.

A long howl.

Arming himself with every bit of courage he could muster, Lance opened the door just enough to slip in.

******

It was not Kosmo.

Actually, Kosmo wasn't anywhere in sight. Instead, there was a huge canine creature Lance couldn't even place. Was it an actual wolf? Was it just a really big dog?

Not that it really mattered now, since Lance was going to die in a second anyway.

He prided himself on being fast, but what was that good for, if he was frozen in place like this?

The creature was standing on all fours, head still reaching almost Lance's chest. It's dark, matted fur seemed almost purple and he couldn't see any visible pupils, just the bright yellow sclera.

Before he had the chance to even regret all his life choices that led him there tonight, the beast had jumped.

******

"No! No, please stop," laughed Lance. "Have some mercy on me!"

Of all the outcomes he'd expected, cuddling on his neighbor's couch with an enormous dog in his lap was not among them.

He had been sure he was going to die after the creature knocked him over in the small entrance, but instead, the beast had started licking at him and greeting him like an old friend.

Lance was so surprised he hadn't even realized this oversized dog has licked his  _ very expensive facemask. _

After connecting the dots, he had to use all his strength to push the oversized dog off him and explain it, he needs to wash off the ( _ ruined! _ cried the last sane part of Lance's brain) facemask first, before they could cuddle.

The dog seemed to understand and led him into Keith's bathroom. (The boy really needs to take better care of himself – Lance was nearly sure he saw a fucking  _ bar soap _ in the shower, but he's going to chalk it up to stress- and sleep-deprivation-induced hallucinations, thank you very much).

The moment the face mask was successfully neutralized, the fluffy animal grabbed the bottom hem of Lance's nightgown in his teeth and led him into the living room. (Which had, thank god, no dying Keiths stabbed by vengeful aunts bleeding out on the floor).

And that's how he ended up here, cuddling on Keith's couch with an oversized dog which apparently still haven't got enough of licking Lance's face spread across his lap.

Scratching behind the beast's ears, Lance had mused, more himself than the creature: "How did you even get there?"

The creature sprawled in his lap gave him an unimpressed stare, as much as one could do that while humming contently as the pleasurable scratching continued (honestly, he was half-convinced it would purr if it could). Still, Lance could have sworn the beast was trying to raise its eyebrows on him.

Lance sighed, resigned, and continued his scratching.

******

Lance doesn't remember falling asleep but he sure as hell remembers waking up. After all, it's not every day you wake up with your neighbor, naked and curled in your lap like a cat.

No, not a cat.

A _ dog. _

"What the everloving  _ fuck?! _ "

Keith just hums in his sleep and curls into Lance even tighter. The sheer  _ audacity _ .

_ "Hey!" _

He shoves Keith's shoulder and the beast in question grumbles, slowly coming to his senses.

When he does, he jumps so abruptly he almost hits his head on his own coffee table.

"What- what are you doing here?! How did you even get into my apartment?!" he splutters, beet red.

Lance can feel the warmth rising up his cheeks as well, but he forces himself to shrug casually.

"All the howling and scratching wouldn't let me sleep, wolf boy. I thought it was Kosmo closed in there."

Realization dawns onto Keith and some of his anger turns into embarrassment.

"Oh fuck, sorry about that. I- I thought I can control it better. Usually, Kosmo keeps me in check, but yesterday, Shiro – my brother – had a really bad episode so I thought he needed him more than I. Sorry. Didn't mean to disturb your sleep."

"No- no harm done," squeaks Lance, averting his eyesight.

Keith looks confused for a second, before looking down on himself. His eyes bulge out in shock and he's gone before Lance can even blink.

When he comes back, Lance has got his blush under control.

At least he thought so.

In the hurry to get dressed, Keith has thrown on a pair of sweatpants and an oversized gray t-shirt slipping off his shoulder on one side. His hair is still ruffled and Lance's heart may or may not skipped a beat. Or ten.

"What?" Keith asks, with a hint of cheekiness slipping in.

"N-nothing. I'mgladyou'reokayandnotstabbedbyaknittingneedleIwillbegoingnow," Lance blurts and attempts to get up.

Before he can make an even bigger idiot out of himself, there is a hand on his chest and a now familiar pressure on his legs and suddenly he has a lapful of his smirking, not-so-naked-anymore neighbor.

Keith says: "Thank you for taking care of me yesterday, Lance," and his smirk melts into a genuine smile. He has a dimple in his right cheek and a sprinkling of the lightest of freckles adorns his nose.

The kiss is quick and feather-like, Keith's lips soft and silky against his, and as Lance curls his arms around the beautiful boy in front of him, he thinks the sleep he had lost might be actually worth it.

******

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed this!! Any sort of feedback is very much welcome. ~~I am very much a slow burn person and an insecure fuck so I have no idea if I got the pacing right~~  
>  Thank you for stopping by!
> 
> You can always yell at me on my art blog [@dyinginjapanese](http://dyinginjapanese.tumblr.com)
> 
> (If there is anybody here because of [seeing double](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454969) I promise I'm almost done with editing, I've just been super busy with [dreamscape!](http://vlddreamscapezine.tumblr.com))


End file.
